


A Halloween to remember

by Pastaverse



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, modern day AU, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: It's halloween once again, and it's Jen's first time trick-or-treating.A small halloween themed drabble.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Halloween to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> In this story, I have two OC characters. They have hard names to pronounce, so here's how you pronounce them.
> 
> There's Ieshei (eye-E-she), and Arigo (air-E-go)
> 
> And for reference, Jen is 4 and Kira is 5 in this story.

"Jen! Hurry up and get your costume on! The others will be here any minute!" Deet yelled, adjusting her costume. She had chosen a monarch butterfly costume, to match Rian's insect themed costume, except his wasn't as friendly. He had chosen to dress as a spider, which Deet refused at first, but after days of non-stop nagging from Rian (and Jen), she had finally given in.

She smoothed the front of her dress, adjusting the wings of her costume. "Jen? You almost ready?"

She heard fast footsteps come from down the hallway. Jen appeared in her line of sight, dressed as Captian America.

"Ready!" He said with a smile. He held out his mask with Deet. "Help?"

Deet took the mask from him, and she gently placed the mask on his face, adjusting his hair so that it covered the strap.

"There we go!" Deet smiled and wrapped Jen in a tight hug. "My little superhero. Are you excited?"

Jen nodded, jumping up and down with excitement.

Deet chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I think the others are here."

\---

Brea, Kylan and Kira were the first to arrive. The family had chosen a disney theme, with Brea as Cinderella, Kylan as Prince Charming, and Kira as Gus.

"You'll love trick-or-treating!" Kira gushed to Jen. "You get so much candy! And your parents can't eat it!"

Jen's eyes lit up with excitement. He wasn't allowed to eat candy all that much, so hearing this caused his excitement to skyrocket.

Deet chuckled. "You won't be able to eat it all at once, but yes. The candy will be all yours." Deet went over to Brea and gave her a tight hug. "How have you guys been? It's been ages since we've last seen each other."

"Kylan and I have been good. Kira's been preparing for today for such a long time, so her excitement has spread to us. I can't remember the last time I've been this excited for halloween."

"I know! Jen and Rian have been talking non-stop about today as well. But I'm glad they're having fun."

Deet turned to look at Rian, who had engaged in a "fight" with Kira and Jen. Rian hissed and lunged at the two, but Kira kept him at bay, brandishing a plastic sword. Jen stood beside her, holding up a plastic shield.

"I'll save you, Jen!" Kira yelled in a heroic voice. She swung her sword, smacking Rian in the arm. He fell to the ground dramatically, clutching his arm.

"We did it, Jen! We slayed the beast!" Kira bellowed triumphantly, sheathing her sword in her belt.

Deet couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, kids! That means you too, Rian. We better get a move on before the other children get a head start on us."

\---  
"You two look absolutely beautiful!" Deet gushed. Onica had finally arrived, their two childlings in tow. Onica and Tavra wore matching fairy costumes, which were handmade. 

"Onica conveniently forgot to tell me she could sew, so she surprised me with the costume."

"It looks amazing. I love the way the glitter catches the sunlight." Rian said, placing his hands on Deet's shoulders. "You did a good job, Onica."

Deet felt a tug on her dress. Arigo, Tavra and Onica's youngest, had toddled up to her. 

"Pretty!" Arigo said, reaching out to Deet. She bent down and scooped up the childling, who reached out and tugged her wings curiously. 

"I take it you made Arigo's costume?" Deet asked, placing the toddler back down. The young child was dressed as a mermaid, while her older sister, Ieshei, was dressed as a knight.

Onica nodded. "I surprised them as well!"

"Well, they both look adorable!" Deet gushed.

"Excuse me, but a brave knight is far from adorable." Ieshei scolded. Even though she was trying to be tough, a small smile was creeping on her face.

"Of course." Deet said. "Forgive me, brave knight. Now, let's get a move on! It's candy time!"

\--- 

"Did you have fun, Jen?" Deet asked, sorting through Jen's candy.

"I did!" Jen said excitedly, tearing open the wrapped of a chocolate bar. 

"Good! Now don't eat too much, or you'll get sick." Deet said, tossing a package of skittles into a pile of candy. "Plus, you won't be able to sleep. And you know how cranky you get when you don't sleep."

"I don't get cranky!" Jen said, pouting.

Deet giggled. "Sure you do." Deet continued sorting through the candy, sorting them into small piles. "And are you sure I can't just have one piece?"

Jen shook his head. "Nope! My candy, remember?"

"Of course, of course." Deet chuckled. "Now go get ready for bed. You've had a long night, and even superheros need to sleep."

\---

Deet yawned, undoing her braid in her hair. She quickly realized how tired she was. Apparently, trying to set a child on a sugar-high to bed was much tougher than Deet had though, and combined with all the walking she had to do while taking Jen trick-or-treating drained her remaining energy. She even considered just going to sleep on the couch in her costume, but she managed to muster enough energy to change out of her costume, and to trudge to her bedroom

Rian was already asleep, so Deet tried to keep quiet as she changed into her sleepwear. She yawned again, walking over to her bed. She went to pull the blankets back, but something made her pause.

There was a small package of gummy bears laying on her pillow.


End file.
